


Mistakes

by My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: (Not Ralbert), Angst, Cheating, F/M, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Poor Albert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 12:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14056926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate/pseuds/My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate
Summary: Albert cheated on Race, his first mistake in a long line that somehow led him back to the boy he loves.These are cross posted on Tumblr as prompts.





	1. Pt. 1

Ed ‘Race’ Higgens and Albert Dasilva had been in love since high school.

They went to NYU together once they graduated, finding a group of friends. And it was happy.

But one day Albert made a mistake.

He was drunk at the time, granted, but he went back for more once he was sober.

A girl at the bar woed him, and Race had no idea. Albert took great pains to keep it that way.

But one day he and the girl, Lettie, didn’t get dressed quickly enough. And Race saw her and Albert. Together. In the bed Race slept in every night with the person he had been sure was the love of his life.

He had gathered his things, deaf to Albert’s pleads, and moved in with Spot until he found his own apartment.

Whenever the two saw each other, Albert looked steadily worse. Race was hardly fine, but Albert looked a lot harder hit then what Race would expect. Then again Albert had always been a excellent actor.

Race had built up a sense of normalcy, he had a routine that no longer involved Albert. But he couldn’t ignore Albert stumbling outside with some girl, one night at a bar with their friends.

Well, he could, it would serve the bastard right. Cheating on his new girlfriend with someone else. So Race left it.

But then Albert started showing up less and less, and always with his new girlfriend. She always had an arm around him, somehow touching him. Never letting him out of her sight.

'Good,’ Race thought. 'Someone’s being smart around him.’

But then he stopped appearing all together. No one would see him for weeks. And Race started to get worried. But he stopped himself. He didn’t love Albert anymore. What happened to him was none of Race’s business anymore.

One day, months after Albert disappeared for the most part, Race saw Albert at the hospital where he worked as a nurse. Albert was being treated by someone else, but there were obvious hand shaped bruises on his arms and his arm was in a sling.

Race couldn’t ignore it after that.

He walked up to Albert once the nurse attending him left. Albert was looking strait ahead, which should have meant he saw Race coming from the left. But the violent flich at Race’s voice suggested otherwise.

“Albert.”

Albert’s arm automatically went up in defense indicitive of one thing. And Race’s suspicions were confirmed.

“I know what’s happening to you. And you are going to leave that person now.”

Race didn’t think. That was kinda his trademark. But he realized the commanding tone he used was a bad idea when Albert cowered. Actually cowered.

And he still hadn’t spoken.

“Albert,” Race tried again, softer. “I want to help.”

Albert looked at him in disbelief. “You hate me,” he whispered.

“Yes, I kinda do. That doesn’t mean I want to see you almost choked to death.”

Albert looked down, arms trembling. “I deserve it.” He whispered again. It occurred to Race that that was as loud as his voice could go.

“No one deserves this Albert. I’m taking you home with me, I can’t stand you getting hurt anymore.”

Okay, he still likes the ass. Big whoop.

Albert was sat on a bed out of the way as Race finished his shift. Surprisingly, he stayed. And when he got in the passenger side of Race’s car he didnt do the usual gripeing about the smell.

Albert was silent.

He was silent as they drive home, he was silent as they walk up the stairs of Race’s new building. He was silent as Race made up the couch as a bed for Albert.

But as Race was walking away he heard a whispered, “I fell in love with you, not them.”

Race wasn’t sure how to respond. So he didn’t. He made some tea and gave it to Albert before heading (Hiding) in his room.

Race tossed and turned for hours before muffled cries grabed his attention. Without even thinking he ran down the hall to see Albert shaking and crying on the couch.

Race approached cautiously, but Albert threw his hands over his head and curled into a tight ball. A defensive position. His eyes were wide with terror and watery.

Race’s heart broke again. Damnit, he still loved Albert on some level, and this really hurt.

“Albie, it’s just me. Race, remember?”

Tears rolled down Albert’s cheeks. “Why can’t I have a good dream?” He whispered.

Race kneeled down next to the couch, hands where Albert could very clearly see them. “Albie, I promise. I would never hurt you.”

Albert looked like he wanted to say something, but all that came out were choaked sobs.

Albert reached for one of Race’s hands. He knew that if this was just a dream, which was the only thing it could be, then Race wouldn’t object.

Race let Albert clutch his hand tightly for a few minutes before retracting it. Race knew what he had to do.

Gently picking up Albert bridal style, Race carried him to the bedroom and set him on the bed. Albert clings to Race’s arm, terrified that if Race leaves again, then the one who gave him the bruises would return just like before.

But this time Race didn’t leave.


	2. Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They talk it out, a bit.

Race woke up the next morning to see Albert curled into his chest, not trembling or crying. 

That made the situation better, but it was still confusing. When had Albert ended up on Race’s side of the- Oh. He was on Albert’s side. That explained a few things. But it still didn’t make anything better. The bruises had set in more now and they looked very painful. How was Albert not crying? It must have been painful.

But then, this may not have been the first time. Or even close. 

This could have simply been the time Albert ran away.   
Albert shifted in his sleep, his arm brushing Race’s side. Apparently that was enough to wake him up, because his eyes shot open and he looked terrified.  
Race had every intention of killing Albert’s girlfriend if this was how he reacted to touching someone else. He didn’t want to know what else had happened, but he had to. There was a difference. 

But in the meantime, Albert was shaking and bracing for a hit. It had probably been ingrained into him over the months. And Race couldn’t do anything to help because it had been made blantly obvious touch was not appreciated. And Race was very tactile, that had always been how he comforted people. 

Race moved away, hoping the distance might help. Albert still watched him, but the shaking slowed and eventually stopped. But his brown eyes never left Race, watching for any signs of Race getting closer.  
Albert knew he was being irrational, that Race would never mean to hurt anyone. Especially not him. But months of learning to be afraid where not easy to unlearn. Especially when the punishment for not learning quickly was pain.

Even Race’s gentle touch had burned against his skin. Someone putting a hand on him and it not hurting was a new occurrence. But he still had to anticipate it. It had taken a month for his -what, ex? Current girlfriend?- to start controlling him. From where he went to what he ate to who he saw. 

How did he know Race wouldn’t try the same thing? Especially after what had happened. 

Race tried to move closer, and Albert visibly tensed.   
“Albie, I would never hurt you.” He spoke softly, kindly. Albert hadn’t expected that. Race was harsh and abrasive when he was angry. And he could be nothing but angry, after what Albert had done. 

Something in his must have made Race lean back. “I’ll go get started on some pancakes, that sound good? Chocolate chip, your favorite.”

Albert nodded, curling the blanket tighter around himself. He figured it was safe since Race was already up. He would make the bed later, who was he to object to Race making breakfast.

The sound of Race in the kitchen was comforting. It reminded him of before. Which was probably part of the reason he could fall back asleep.

Race nudged the door open about half and hour later, holding two plates of pancakes fresh off the skillet. Albert was fast asleep again, sunlight from the window setting his red hair ablaze. Race couldn’t help but smile at the sight. He knocked on the door, hoping that it would wake Albert up in a calmer fashion then sitting on the bed. Albert didn’t stir.

Race smiled and set the plate down on the bedside table as quietly as he could. Albert needed rest.

Race was eating in the Living Room of his apartment when Albert stumbled in with the plate of food. “Can I sit down?” He whispered, and Race nodded. Albert sat down on the couch with a sigh, digging into the pancakes. For a second Race saw the old Albert, compleat with chocolate smeared next to his mouth.   
“Albert-”

The moment was ruined. Albert flinched violently, nearly dropping his fork. He swallowed. “Yha-yha?” There’s a level of terror in his eyes.

Race feels horrible, but this conversation needs to happen. “Albie, we need to talk.”

Albert nods. “I… I’m sorry Racer. I messed up, bad.” His voice is almost nothing. If Race didn’t strain to hear it he wouldn’t have heard him. 

“You did. But you- I mean, is she the same-” Race can’t make himself finish.

“No. Jess isn’t the same girl.” Albert’s voice was slightly stronger, but only slightly. “I haven’t seen her in months.”

Race nodded. “So, last night-"

“It’s true. I… I still love you.” He speaks so quietly that Race almost doesn’t hear him.

Race moves a little closer, his hand hovering near Albert’s. “Is this okay?” He asks, and Albert nods. And they hold hands for a little bit. Eventually they’re leaning on each other and by nightfall, Albert is lying on top of Race, on the verge of falling asleep.

And Race hears Albert whisper one last thing before the redhead is fast asleep. “I’m right where I belong.”  
Race smiles. They aren’t okay yet, not by a long shot, but it’s a beginning. 

A damn good beginning.


	3. Pt. 3

It had been three months.

Three months since Race had gotten Albert back.  
It was so, so agonizingly slow, for Albert to stop waking up in terror when he accidentally bumped Race in his sleep. For him to start enjoying physical contact.  
And then they saw her. From the way Albert froze, Race knew before he even saw her. It was his old girlfriend. 

Jess had dark hair, and she seemed petite and smiley. She singled out Albert and by default Race very quickly and bounced over. Albert wasn’t breathing, and he wanted to run. But fear kept him grounded. 

“Albert! I’ve been wondering where you ran off to silly!” 

Her tone was jovial. Albert’s eyes were wide with fear.  
Race visibly tensed. Albert’s reaction made it very clear that she was the one who caused the bruises. Race balled his fists and kept himself in between Albert and Jess.

Jess noticed. “Aw, Albert, why are you hiding? It’s just me! Jess!” 

They had attracted a crowd by now. Race pushed Albert behind him fully, out of sight of Jess. “You aren’t getting near him.”

Jess was still smiling sweetly and ignoring Race. “Albie, why are you hiding? We had so much fun! I’ve been looking for you for months!”

Race made sure to face her at all times, keeping Albert shielded. Jess was starting to look annoyed. “Albert, come out from behind him. Since when are you gay anyways?”

Race looked behind himself, seeing Albert. “Remember where Jack’s studio is?”

Albert nodded. Jess looked more and more annoyed. “Albert, get out from behind him and give me a kiss.”

Albert caught onto Race’s plan, but he still looked tempted to go to her. But Race locked eyes with him and Albert took off running. 

A circle had formed around Race and Jess.

Jess moved to follow Albert, but Race blocked her. “Now that he’s safe, you and I are going to have a chat.”

Jess looked confused. “About what?”

Race cracked his knuckles. “About how Albert, the love of my life and boyfriend of almost seven years, now refuses to raise his voice beyond a whisper. And you wanna know when that started? The eight months we broke up. When he was with you.”

Jess rolled her eyes. “He’s always been like that-”

“And why he showed up at the hospital three months ago with hand-shaped bruises all over his arms, a broken wrist, and so many bruises of various ages that varied from half an hour ago to two weeks?”

“He’s clumsy-”

“He’s a dancer. He has the best balance of anyone in Manhattan.”

Jess started backing up. Four woman in the crowd came out next to her. Race was suddenly outnumbered. “Are you saying she abused your boyfriend? Or are you just blaming her? Or he made it up.”

Race immediately hated these people. “So men can’t be abused? Only woman?”

“Yes!” They all yelled. Race widened his stance, not sure if they would launch at him or not.

Jack stumbled up behind him, wheezing. “Sorry, I ran all the way here.” He stood beside Race, almost doubled over. Kath jogged behind him, stopping gracefully on Race’s other side with her hands on her hips. 

Suddenly the four woman didn’t look so sure of themselves.

Apparently the intimidation factor of Kath was enough to scare them off. All but Jess. She stood firm.

Jack whispered to Race, “Cops are on their way. Might actually do something for once.”

Race nodded, not breaking eye contact with Jess. He wasn’t letting her get away with hurting Albert.

Police sirens got louder and closer, but Jess smirked. She probably assumed they were for Race, Jack and Kath. She was surprised when they showed up and went after her.

Race didn’t remember much of the next few hours. He remembered a few things clear as day. Albert’s expression when he was asked to identify her. Answering questions about what he knew about the situation. Albert making himself as small as he could.  
It was a relief to go home. 

Albert sat at the end of the couch and refused to look up from the floor. Race dug out some blankets and draped them over Albert, who didn’t throw them off.

Albert still looked miserable.

“Do you want to cuddle?”

Albert looked up, tightened his grip on the blankets, but nodded. Race opened his arms and Albert shuffled over. 

The two fell asleep that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos, and feedback appreciated!


End file.
